When sewing the tip area of neckties it is important that the seam between the lining cut and necktie material cut is not arranged, that is so as to be visible, on that edge of the necktie associated with the tip area, but undergoes a so-called retraction. This means that this seam or the two outer seams starting from the actual tip of the necktie on the lining side, i.e. the underside, of the necktie are set back in relation to the outer edge of the necktie. When the cuts are guided manually during necktie sewing, a central fold is formed in the necktie material. Then the outer seams are sewn. During subsequent sewing of the lateral seams, the material fullness of the necktie cut gathered together in the central fold is drawn out continuously. In this way a skilled sewer can ensure that, after the final sewing even of the lateral seams and the turning of the sewn-together cuts, the outer seams run parallel to the corresponding outer edges starting from the tip of the necktie.
A workpiece holder of the type as defined above is described in a publication of the Durkopp Werke GmbH, Bielefeld/Federal Repubulic of Germany, "Schablonengesteuertes Nuhaggregat zur Fertigung von Kleinteilen, Durkopp 739" (Template-controlled sewing unit for the production of small articles, Durkopp 739). In this arrangement the lining cut and the necktie material cut are laid on the lower plate, one lying on top of the other; then, the centre folding device with extended folding plates is lowered on to the cuts. The folding plates are subsequently moved towards one another, the so-called material fullness of the necktie material cut being gathered into the gap between the folding plates to form the central fold. Then the outer seams, i.e. the seams starting from the actual tip, and subsequently the lateral seams which extend substantially in the longitudinal direction of the necktie are sewn. After the sewn-together cuts are turned, the outer seams do not run parallel to the necktie edges starting from the tip, but are tapered. This is undesirable because the impression of a skilled and neat piece of work is not achieved.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 37 034 (corresponding to published British Patent Application No. 81 35 414 and published British Patent Application No. 82 14 345) discloses a template for sewing tips of neckties wherein a lower plate is provided with a pivotable upper plate, between which plates the cuts are inserted. A gathering foot is placed between the lining cut and necktie material cut, this foot having upwardly projecting gathering ribs which extent through corresponding recesses in the upper plate. The material fullness of the necktie cut is drawn through in the area of the lower tip and in the area of the lateral corners. An even and flat distribution of this material fullness after the sewing of the outer seams and lateral seams is impossible so that the necktie material does not lie flat after the necktie is turned; therefore, similarity to the manual production of neckties is not achieved.